Ivystar
Summary Ivystar is a white she-cat with big gray spots and pale, icy green eyes. Her ears are like bat ears also, and she has a pink nose, white whiskers and a normal tail, but with a cut on her right ear, right back leg, on her tail and a bite mark on her left front leg. She is the current leader to SkyClan. Detailed History Early Life As a kit, Ivykit was visited by Brokenheart. He told her that StarClan didn't exist and it was just a fable from days long past. She believed him, since her parents never told her about StarClan or the Dark Forest before they passed. Apprenticeship As an apprentice, Ivypaw murdered Twistedwolf, giving Hollypaw, now Hollyvixen, a warning to not tell anyone. She also murdered Lostteeth, and told the same warning to Jaggedpaw, now Jaggedeye. Ivypaw then injured Bluepaw, the MCA of SkyClan, now Bluefeather, the MC of SkyClan, with ZERO evidence that she did it, since Bluepaw, now Bluefeather, smashed his head on a rock. Warrior Life She then turned into a warrior, Ivyfrost, pretending to be worried about Bluepaw's, now Bluefeather's, injuries. Ivyfrost then got a dream about Tansyspiller, Rowanfang and Emberflame giving her three lifes. Tansyspiller's life was unspoken, Rowanfang's life was Revenge, and Emberflame's life was Mettle. Leadership She joined allies again with RiverClan to battle BloodClan, and before the fight, she killed Leopard, and Ivystar killed Fawnstep a little after. She lied, saying that she lost her first life from Rushstrike. Bluepaw, now Bluefeather reacted horribly, and she made Mellowpaw into a warrior and Nutkit into an apprentice early. Ivystar had her only kit, Crookedkit, and not knowing her kit saw, she "killed" Cloudleg by pushing him into the ravine. Bluefeather after the war with BloodClan was done, turned them back into Mellowpaw being an apprentice and Nutkit being a kit. In the Dark Forest, Midnight brought Crookedkit to the Dark Forest, but Midnight was spotted and since Midnight was a good Dark Forest cat, Ivystar killed him. Crookedkit saw and Ivystar and Crookedkit both woke up from the Dark Forest. She found and killed Cypresskit without any hesitation. She became allies with Mossyneedle and made Crookedkit into Crookedpaw. She also lied to one of Tulipwing's kits; Petalkit, saying that the medicine cat, Bluefeather, was dangerous. She made Sparrowpaw her apprentice, and basically trained her with PAIN. She dodged a bullet by threatening Sparrowpaw to lie to Stonestrike about her training. She wounded poor, sick Hollyvixen and Hollyvixen died, half by Ivystar's fault. Then, she teamed up with The Frost and then secretly teamed up with The Frozen Watchers. She after picked a fight with a puma and blamed Tigerstar for making her lose another "life". She then after a little raided BloodClan's camp and now orders patrols at BloodClan's camp daily. After the move she gossiped around SkyClan that Bluefeather killed an NPC warrior named Lavendertail, when she just secretly exiled the cat. She then put Crookedfrost in the elders' den and she had a kit named Redkit. She renamed Redkit to Toxickit and she told the clan the plan she wanted to make ever since she turned leader; the Toxic Code. She exiled and killed Bluefeather. After a boring while, Dark died and Ivystar was blamed for it, although that lost interest fast. After another boring while and some average exciting stuff happened which one of them was her losing a life, a cat named Spidersong transported her to the Dark Forest, and then Lunarstar took over. Category:SkyClan Category:Leaders Category:Characters Category:Highranks